Vi/Ability Details
Abilities second cooldown. |innatedetail = Blast Shield is a passive ability that activates when Vi hits an enemy unit with one of her abilities, granting her an absorption shield equal to 10% of her maximum health. * Blast Shield will not proc with . * Blast Shield's cooldown is static and is not affected by cooldown reduction. |firstname = Vault Breaker |firstinfo = (First Cast): Slows your movement speed by 15% while increasing damage and dash range over 1.25 seconds. (Second Cast): Vi dashes forward, dealing physical damage and applying Denting Blows to all enemies hit. Vi stops upon colliding with an enemy champion, knocking it back. Vault Breaker deals 75% damage to minions and monsters. |firstlevel = |firstdetail = Vault Breaker is a point-targeted line dash ability whose effect is divided into two active components. When first activated, Vi begins charging the ability, gradually increasing its range and damage for up to 1.25 seconds. While charging, Vi's movement speed is slowed by 15%. When the ability is activated a second time, Vi dashes towards the cursor, dealing physical damage to all enemy units along her path. Vi stops her dash upon colliding with an enemy champion and knocks it back. * While charging Vault Breaker, Vi cannot autoattack or use her other champion abilities, but may still move and use summoner spells and item actives. * Vault Breaker can be used to pass through walls and impassible terrain, provided the dash can make it through at least half the width of the wall. * After a few seconds, if Vault Breaker is not fired, it fails and goes on cooldown. ** The mana cost is consumed on first activation and not refunded if Vault Breaker is not fired. * Vault Breaker shows its range indicator while it charges. * Vault Breaker can be fired by reactivating the ability or by left-clicking a location. ** Vi will dash towards the cursor's position, regardless of the method chosen to fire. * While smart casting, Vault Breaker will begin charging when the assigned button is pressed and held, and will fire when that button is released. * Non-champion enemies hit by the dash are slightly knocked up and brought closer together. * Using while Vi is charging Vault Breaker will cancel the charge. ** When using the mastery, Vault Breaker will cancel and refund all cooldowns and mana when pressing Back. |secondname = Denting Blows |secondinfo = (Passive): Every 3rd attack on the same target deals additional physical damage equal to a percentage of the target's maximum health, reduces its armor by 20% and grants Vi bonus attack speed for 4 seconds. Denting Blows deals a maximum of 300 damage against minions and monsters. |secondlevel = |seconddetail = Denting Blows is a passive ability that grants Vi an on-hit effect. Vi's autoattacks , and apply a debuff on the target unit for a short duration. Subsequent autoattacks or ability uses stack the debuff up to 3 times, refreshing the duration. Upon applying a third stack to an enemy unit, the debuff is consumed and Vi deals bonus physical damage to the target, equal to a percentage of its maximum health and reduces its armor. Additionally, Vi gains bonus attack speed when the bonus damage is applied. * Denting Blows does not proc spell vamp or . * Denting Blow's armor reduction stacks multiplicatively with The Black Cleaver. * Denting Blows benefits from life steal. * Denting Blows does not pop spell shield. * Denting Blows does not interact with critical strikes. * Unlike , attacking or using abilities on different targets will not remove Denting Blow's stacking debuff. |thirdname = Excessive Force |thirdinfo = (Active): Causes Vi's next basic attack to deal bonus physical damage to the target and enemies behind it. Vi periodically charges a new punch and can hold up to 2 charges at once. *'Cost:' 60 mana + 1 charge *'Cooldown:' 1 second *'AoE Range:' 600(line) *'Line/Cone Width:' ? |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = Excessive Force is an autoattack modifier that causes Vi's next autoattack within a short duration to deal additional physical damage to her target and deal the same damage to all enemy units in a cone behind her target. Excessive Force works on an ammo system and can only be used when Vi has a charge. Vi will periodically store a charge and she can hold up to a maximum of 2 at a time. * Excessive Force does not proc on-hit effects on secondary targets. * Excessive Force procs lifesteal. * Excessive Force's cone procs spell vamp and Rylai's slow similarly with all multi-target spells and abilities with diminished effect. ** Excessive Force's cone also procs burn and burn. ** Excessive Force's cone pops spell shield. ** All of these on-spell-hit effects affect the main target as well. * Excessive Force resets Vi's autoattack timer on cast. * Excessive Force can only affect enemy structures if they are the main target, not if they are in the blast radius. ** Excessive Force's cone will not proc on inhibitors. * Excessive Force procs Denting Blows on the main target only. * Excessive Force's recharge time can be reduced with cooldown reduction. * Excessive Force will not start to recharge unless Vi has less than two current charges. * Excessive Force does critical strike, however the damage dealt from the ability is not multiplied, nor does the crit damage affect the damage dealt to enemies behind the target. |ultiname = Assault and Battery |ultiinfo = (Active): Vi targets an enemy champion and chases it down, knocking it up for 1.25 seconds, dealing physical damage. While charging, Vi is immune to crowd control and will knock aside enemies in her way, dealing 75% damage to them. |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Assault and Battery is a single targeted dash ability that brings Vi to her target's location, dealing physical damage and knocking it up upon arrival. Additionally, all enemy units along Vi's path are knocked aside and take 75% of the ability's damage. * Vi will end the animation in a position linearly behind the target. * If the target of Assault and Battery moves out of range during the cast time, the ability will still catch the target unless he moves out of the tether range achievable only by abnormal amounts of movement speed, recall or teleport. }} Category:Champion Ability Details